Handle It
by waitwhatpause
Summary: She admires her. She doesn't know why, she just does and that's fine with her, but with comes with her is adventure and she's not sure she can handle it. Can she handle it? Can she handle the beautiful blonde? Can she handle not being "normal" in a world of freaks? Can she?
1. Chapter 1

"Santana, they're calling you up." Rachel said, timidly. She was afraid I'd snap at her like I always do, but I wasn't going to. I was distracted by the voice in my head. It sung a song that was so beautiful. I couldn't think of the name.

I'm not crazy. The voice, they said is normal and to just ignore it, but how do you ignore such a beautiful voice?

"What do you do when the voice starts to talk?" I asked Rachel, ignoring her comment. I looked up at her waiting for her answer.

She sighed and shrugged. "I don't know.", she sat across from me and clasped her hands together on the table. "They tell us it's fake and to ignore it so I just sing a song in my head." She pursued her lips. "They've been harder to ignore, haven't they?" she asked, quietly. "The, uh, voices." She clarified.

Her eyes were too intense so I looked away. Eye contact freaks me out.

"I-I guess so." I glanced down at my untouched food.

"I can tell it's not the same voices I hear, Santana." She said softly.

I looked back up at her, wondering what the hell she was talking about. Not everyone had the singing voice in there head?

She leaned in over the table. "Have you told them?" she asked quietly.

I sighed and shook my head. "I was going to today, but-"

"NO." she hissed, quietly." Don't. Just-" she looked around quickly. What was she looking for? "Just go to the lake tonight at 10:30."

I looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Just do it. It'll help. And it'll explain a lot, but I can't tell you exactly how right now. Pleas. Will you go?" she pleaded.

Something in me wanted me to do it.

"Will you be there?" I asked, skeptical.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'll meet you at the gate, Santana." She gave me a parting smile and left me by myself at the table.

10 pm Santana's dorm

Lights out was an hour ago. A proctor came to check on me sense I wasn't asleep. I told them I was alright and they left. I sat on my bed looking at my phone.

10:02

I sighed and got up from my bed. I went to the window and opened it up. It was cold. The wind bit at my cheeks and made me flush. I zipped my leather jacket and jumped out of the window. I closed my eyes and waited for my feet to hit the ground. They did softly and soundlessly. I looked up at my window, which was 30 feet high, and pushed a button on my watch for it to close. It shut and I walked towards the gate.

I glanced at my watch again as I neared it. 10:15. It was cold and my feet were probably ice sickles now. Why the hell was I even out here?

Because it'll lead you to something good.

The voice. Damn.

I wonder…

"What will it lead me to?" I asked out loud.

I stood and wait for it to respond. Nothing. I should have known that was a stupid thing to test. I continued onto the gate. As I neared I saw Rachel. She stood by the opening in the gate. It was rusty and looked diseased.

"Hey.' I breathed as I walked up.

She smiled. "You came." I shrugged. She pursued her lips and nodded. "Right. Let's go." She started for the rusty opening but I grabbed her elbow to stop her. "What?"

"What the hell is going on, Rachel?" I asked between clenched teeth. "What are we doing?"

She sighed and her eyes softened. "Trust me. It's for your own good."

That wasn't a good enough answer but I'll take it. For now anyways. She continued threw the gate and I followed after her.

"You do know that the lake is far away and it's cold." I told her. I jammed my gloved hands in my jacket pockets.

"I know. That's why Noah is here." She grinned.

I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. "What are you talking about, Berry? There's no one out here but us." I snapped.

She just laughed. "Look up San."

"What?" I rolled my eyes and muttered some very bad words before looking at the sky. There in the dark sky ways a hub aka flying car. It didn't make a sound as it lowered to the ground 20 feet in front of Rachel and I. The doors opened and Noah poked his head out with his weird Mohawk.

"Ladies." He greeted.

Rachel grinned and took my wrist and pulled me towards the hub. She let me go in first and I was hit with warm and toasty air. The place wasn't crammed. It was like a limousine layout. I sat near the window on the right side while Rachel sat across from me.

Noah closed the door then turned to us. "Hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Sure." Rachel said. I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

He pressed a few buttons and table lifted from the ground between Rachel and I. Two thermostats were on it. I plucked mine up and put it in my lap. Rachel grabbed hers and sipped it delicately.

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel said. "Are we gonna pick anyone else up?"

"Just Sam." He said, going back to the drivers seat.

I groaned loudly. "Great. Grumpy Lips and his wonderful impersonations." I rolled my eyes and settled back into seat. Rachel giggled and sipped her drink.

The ride didn't take long. Sam came clobbering in with his too wide mouth. Great.

"H-hey, Santana a-and R-r-rachel." He shivered.

"How long were you out there Sam?" Rachel asked as the 17 year old boy sat next to her, shivering.

"I-I-I g-g-got out th-th-there to-too early." He shuddered. His nose was red and his blonde hair looked like spiky ice sickles.

I shook my head."Idiot." I muttered under my breath.

The rest of the way Sam, Rachel, and Noah talked. I didn't. I was still wondering why we were out here in the middle of the night. What does the not-so normal voice in my head have to do with going to the lake with Rachel, Sam, and Noah? This was ridiculous and why didn't I just stay in my dorm? Why do I have to be so fucking curious about things?

I could feel my heart race and my lip begin to shiver. And no it was not because of the cold. It was because I was going cry. I was scared. What if the voices made me different from everyone else? What if _they_ take me back under the knife? I don't want that. I can't have that. I promised my parents that I wouldn't go under again. Or did I promise them something else?

You promised them something else.

What did I promise them? I thought. Please say something back.

A beat.

Another beat.

You'll remember soon, Santana.

Why can't you tell me? I asked the voice franticly.

A beat.

Another.

Nothing.

I sighed out loud.

"Are you okay, Santana?" Rachel peeped from much closer than I remember.

I jumped. "Shit." I hissed. "I'm fine." I said shortly. "Just a little tired."

I heard her take a deep breath. " Ok, it probably won't take long." I glanced over at her and nodded.

"We're here." Noah announced. The hub shook a little as it landed. Slowly the bottom of it hit the earth and Noah opened the doors. Cold wind and snow gushed into the hub. I shivered.

Sam nodded to the doors warily. "Ladies first." He offered lamely. I rolled my eyes and huffed before getting out of the hub.

The snow crunched under my leather clad feet. It reminded me of when I would go outside with Rachel and have snowball fights with the other kids. Now we don't do that.

I scanned the area of the lake. The water looked absolutely frozen, but that's far from the truth. Only an inch or so is frozen the rest is ice cold water. Thirty seconds in there and you go into shock. Two years ago, one kid fell in the lake and he was in a coma for a while. I don't know what happened to him. He's not walking around here anymore.

The trees had a blanket of snow and the only light was from the full moon. It casted a purplish-blue hue to the area and it was pretty. I wish I had my camera.

Someone grabbed my elbow. I turned to see Rachel.

"This way, San." She nodded towards the opposite way of the lake.

I stayed close to her as we walked. Sam and Noah walked about 10 feet ahead of us. There were a few other hubs. Some I recognized, some I didn't. Some of them didn't even go to the academy we went to.

"Rachel. What are the Olympians doing here?" I asked quietly. I felt if I spoke too loudly it would disturb the peace.

"They want answer. Just like you." Rachel replied.

I swallowed and nodded. As we kept walking I smelled smoke. Like wood burning. Was someone making a camp fire?

We walked a little further and I saw a orange, yellow glow. It wasn't too big but it was big enough to see it from 200 feet.

"Relax, Santana." Rachel said rubbing my back a little. "It's fine. You don't have to be scared."

I took a deep breath and let my muscles relax.

The closer we got, the louder it got with teenage voices. Was this some weird rebellious hang out? Last time I checked Rachel Berry was not rebellious. Well, aside from staying out late and sneaking to the lake from time to time.

The four of us maneuvered around the people until we got close to the fire then Noah and Sam stopped suddenly. I almost ran into Noah's back if Rachel didn't pull me back.

Noah span around on his heels and grinned. "Sam and I are gonna go fine Finn. Keep an eye on her Rachel." He pointed towards me then grabbed Sam's arm and pulling him into the crowd.

I sighed. "What do we do now?" I didn't really want to move because we were so close to the fire that I didn't even feel the cold.

She shrugged. "Wait." She smiled sweetly. "Maybe you can meet some Olympians. You've never met one right?" she asked, scanning the forest.

"No, I haven't." I said, lamely.

Olympians lived far from us and if you ever want to met them you have to go to one of the away soccer games. I never went to one because I watched it on the TV in the dorm lounge. As a Raider, Olympians were supposed to be our rival team. I guess not.

I faced Rachel as she continued to scan the area. She stood on her tip toes and it looked a bit silly because it really didn't do much.

"Who are you looking for?" I breathed a laugh.

She huffed, looked at me then rolled her eyes. "I'm looking for – Them! The blonde ones." she pointed behind me and I looked to where she was pointing.

Two blonde girls were walking toward us with bright smiles. The longer hair one brighter than the other.

I turned back to Rachel. "Who are they?" I asked. "Are they Olympians?"

Rachel rolled her eyes again. "Duh!" she poked my stomach and skipped around me. I turned around and she greeted the two girls with a hug. She led them over to me.

"Santana, this is Quinn and Brittany." Rachel greeted. "They are in the same level we are." She grinned.

"Hey." I said, awkwardly.

The two grinned. Quinn was the one with short hair and Brittany was the one with longer hair.

"She tells us a lot about you." Quinn said.

I darted eyes to Rachel and glared. "What does she say?" I demanded. Rachel only grinned and looped her arm around Quinn's.

"She only says nice things, I assure." Quinn said softly. Her voice was kind of mellow. Not like hippy mellow but like calm and even.

"You actually have quite a name for yourself, over at Olympian." Brittany piped up. I glanced at her and blinked.

She was stunning. She had blue eyes and blonde golden hair. She was tall and her cheeks were flush from the cold and her nose was red which made her look like a little child. She looked perfect. It snowing just made her look ten times better.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked, wanting her to speak more.

She glanced over at Quinn and shared a secret smile.

"Oh, just the little rebellious things you did." She smiled.

What rebellious things did I used to do?

* * *

**How did you like it? :) Follow me on my tumblr: waitwhatpause **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Well hello again. I hoped you liked the last chapter! This chapter is a bit more intense than the laast and I hop you like it! Drop me a review so I know you like it or you know love it. _

* * *

"What are talking about?" I asked, Brittany. I turned to Rachel not giving her a chance to answer my question. "What the hell is she talking about Rachel?" Rachel bit her lip and tilted her head to the side. She pursued her lips and I could feel her in my head, pushing things aside and looking. "Get out of my head, Rach." I snapped. I normally don't mind her in my head because I have nothing to hide, but today it irritated me. I was already irritated to begin with. Rachel tells me to come here to the damned lake in the middle of the night; she takes me to some secret hide out full of Raiders and Olympians, and its COLD. So, yes I'm irritated and don't want her in my mind right now.

I close off my mind. It's like a steel door closed shut, tightly and secure. Rachel jerks a little, completely surprised that I shut it closed. She blinks at few times then straightens her posture.

"Uh, I don't know, Santana." Rachel glanced at Quinn and Brittany before looking back at me. "Um, we need to go find Artie." She said quickly.

"I think I saw him over there" she pointed somewhere off to the right.

Rachel gave her a quick smile. "Thank you. I will see you two later yes?" she grabbed my wrist and started tugging me towards the direction Quinn pointed. I looked back at the two and saw that Brittany was visibly sad. Her eyes were big and heartbreaking. I almost wanted to comfort her but my mind was to what the blonde had said.

"Rachel? What's going on? Why do we need to go to _Artie_?" I said in pure confusion.

As far as I knew Artie was nobody to confine in. Nor was he likely to be involved in something like this.

Rachel spared a glance at me over her shoulder from gently shoving figures aside. "Santana, what we do last summer?"

I looked at her, confused-though she could not see that because she had her vision ahead towing me behind her. "How does that answer my question?" I asked, harshly.

Rachel abruptly stopped and spun on her heels to stare intensely into my eyes. "Dammit, Santana. Just tell me! Do you remember the dare Puck gave us?" I blinked at her, drawing a blank. "Or the time we snuck out and went to the lake." I blink again.

What the hell is she even blabbering on about?

She sighed when she realized that I didn't in fact remember. With intense speed that made me take a quivering step back, she grabbed my face and stared into my eyes. I felt the urge to rip away from her and spit hateful words at her but I was paralyzed as I felt her _in my mind._

It normally didn't cause me any pain. It simply irritated me because it felt like she was moving stuff that was stacked neatly and I didn't want her to mess it up. But this time was not like other times. No, it was terrible. It was like no other pain I've ever experienced. It _burned_. My head was on fire as images that weren't mine flashed across my eyesight. It hurt and I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

Images of me and Rachel by the lake. Us sneaking out. Puck cheering us on after we accomplished a dare successfully. Images that I should remember but I don't. I gasped for air. My lungs pressing against my rib cage with every gulp of air. My lungs screamed for me to slow down but I couldn't. My hands began to shake and just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore the images were gone. All I could see were funky blob shades of purple, red and orange before my vision came back. I stumbled into Rachel and rested my head on her shoulder.

"What-"I panted. "What was that?" I felt the tears sting my eyes. I didn't want them to drop but they did anyways and I angrily wipe the back of my hand across my burning cheeks. I sniffed softly.

Rachel's slim arms wrapped around my back and pressed me against her. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to show you." I felt her lips press into my hair. "I won't do that again." She promised.

I didn't respond. I just gripped the lapels of her jacket tightly as I shut my eyes tightly, wishing the pain in my head away.

"Santana, I'm sorry that I have not been telling you what tonight is really about. I wasn't sure if you were ready and I wasn't sure how to tell if you _were,_ in fact, ready. But tonight, is about running away." I didn't respond to those words. "Do you know why we are going to run away?" Rachel whispered into my ear. He voice was gentle but firm. I shook my head just barely. "Because there is something wrong with the organization. It may seem all unicorns and butterflies, but it's not. That's what they want you to see. They want you to see that there are no flaws in our species. Do you know who _they_ are?" she paused briefly before going on, not waiting or wanting my answer. "The _they_ that I'm speaking about are the Supremes. Now, I don't know what they did to you after our last prank, but I can take a good guess at it and say that they took your memory… or at least sliced a good part of it out."

I still didn't respond. I felt numb and cold. That probably had something to do with the fact that we were away from the blazing fire. A shiver went down my spine.

_Step back from her and tell her you understand and that you are ready. _

It was that damn voice again. I wanted it to go away but it seemed like it was helping and I needed help right now.

I sniffed before stepping back from her, her arms slipped from my back. I held my head up and blinked away the tears. "I understand, Rach. I'm ready for whatever you throw at me. I don't feel safe here." That last part was true. I don't feel safe in my own home.

Rachel looked deep into my eyes. She was searching for something. I didn't know what but I kept my walls up just in case she wanted to probe my mind. She didn't. When she found what she was looking for in my eyes she gave me a soft smile and nodded.

_Ask her for the plan._

"What's the plan?" I asked, automatically. It was easier to listen to the voice then come up with my own words.

She glanced behind her shoulder then looked back with a shrug. "This group, they're not all gonna run away. It's a distraction for those that are going to run. We wait for the cue from Noah and then we go on from there." Her eyes soften and she stepped closer. "You are safe with me, Santana."

I scoffed at that. "Yeah, a five foot two singer will protect me." I said this with a smirk so she knows that I am only joking. Slowly, I could feel myself not be so stiff. The voice had been silent so I had to go on.

She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Do you know who else is going to run?" I asked, purely out of curiosity.

She shook her head sadly. "No, Noah won't tell. He says it for our own safely."

I nodded thoughtfully. "And the signal?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you."

Just as I was gonna ask her another question someone shouted. We both turned to see the commotion and saw that two guys were glaring at each other. They looked at eat other like they wanted the other dead. It was strange because I've never in my life seen a fight. Or have I?

I go back to the images Rachel showed me (Minus the pain). They all looked like it was something real. Something that looked to vivid to call it false. I couldn't help to think that this would explain so much about me. About how I always felt like something was missing. That is probably because something _was _missing and that was part of my memory.

A tug on my jacket ripped me away from my thoughts. I turned to Rachel who gave me this look. Was this the signal? Was this the part where we were supposed to go off into the woods and run away? I'm guessing it was because she nodded and tugged at my jacket again, leading me towards the edges of where the clearing meets thick trees. She didn't stop. She continued to keep going into the woods. Somehow our hands linked together, either one squeezing the other.

The soles of our feet crunching the untouched snow. I glanced behind us and saw the glow of the fire fade in the distance. I looked ahead and squeezed Rachel's hand tighter.

We walked for a solid ten minutes before we came to a familiar cabin.

Before I could ask Rachel answered my question. "We need to pick up a few things." I didn't say anything but just walked behind her, following her as we jumped up the three steps to the front door.

She just went in without a knock or anything. It wasn't like anyone live here in the first place. We walked in and we were hit with warmth, like the cabin was waiting for us.

She slipped her hand from mine and went into the closet near the kitchen to the left. She pulled out two bags. A red one and a gray one. She handed the red one to me and set hers onto of the kitchen counter before riffling through the drawers. I took a peek inside my bag. The first thing I saw was papers. I pulled them out fully and recognized them as birth certificates and a ID badge. I set that on the island counter and rummaged through the bag some more. By the time I was done I had pulled out an outfit-long grey sweater and black denim jeans-, a cell phone, some medical spray and a ring.

"What's the ring for?" I asked Rachel as a rolled the steel metal in my hands.

I heard her footsteps come up to me. I looked up and saw that she held a pouch in her hand. I raised an eyebrow and lifted the ring to her sight.

"It's so that we can be able to tell where the other is." She said simply. I nodded and placed the ring on my pointer finger of my right hand. It fit perfectly. I stuffed the rest of the things in my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Ok, sooo, what's next?" I asked, uneasy.

She held up some sliver objects and shook them so they made a jiggling sound. "We drive to Maine."

_**Two Days Later**_

I've spent 48 hours with Rachel Berry.

I've spent _48 fucking hours_ with Rachel _fucking _Berry.

What the hell was I thinking? Oh that's right. I wasn't!

She has been singing show tunes for the past 48 _fucking_ hours. For the first 24 hours I could handle it because for at least 10 of those hours I was sleep and other hours I was actually singing them _with_ her. Now she continues to go on and on and on. I mean she isn't bad. She's not bad at all. She hits every note and says every word correctly.

I sat in my seat- the passenger seat- and glared at the windshield. Wishing some sort of thing would happen and she would stop. Nothing came.

The current song faded and then a new one came on.

How does she know all of these damned songs?!

"Oh my god, Rachel!" I shouted. She jumped a little and glanced over at me quickly.

"What?" she asked innocently. She even pouted.

"Would you shut up? Please?" I asked, eagerly." I am begging you to stop." I tell her.

She pressed her lips together to keep her from laughing. That just made me even more irritated.

"I am so fucking serious, Berry. Stop before I grab the wheel and drive us both into a ditch."

She instantly shut up and nodded. "Sassy." She mumbled under her breath. "Someone needs coffee?" she asked, perked up.

I groaned and nodded.

She shot a smirk at me and nodded sharply. "Got it!"

Rachel stopped at the next gas station. Granted that coffee would be crappy but I didn't care. I need something to keep my hands occupied from them wrapping around the small brunettes neck.

"So where exactly are we?" I asked her, as I followed her around the store. My hands gripped the warm plastic cup that contains crappy coffee.

"Uhm, we are in New York." She replied and grabbed a few bottles of water. She heads to the door and nodded at the guy behind the register who gives her a grin.

"Isn't this your dream place?" I asked with a smirk.

She scoffed and opens the back door to the SUV. She tosses the water bottles in there and shuts the door. "It once was, but now it's not." She tells me.

I hummed in appreciation of the coffee and slid into my seat. "You sure you don't want me to drive?"

She shook her head and started the car. "Nope. You don't even know where we are going."

I rolled my eyes and glared at her. "Well, I would if you told me. All I know is that we are going to Maine and that's it." I grumbled.

She either ignored my comment or didn't hear it because of the music that blasted from the speakers. I sighed and sat back into my seat sipping on my drink gingerly

We drove at least 20 minutes before I felt the car slow down. I had been reading the manual for the car so I didn't see why she slowed down.

"No, don't go any faster than under the speed limit."I said sarcastically with an eye roll.

She didn't say anything so I sighed and looked up to see what was wrong. Off to the side was a blue car and two familiar looking blondes were standing behind it, looking in the trunk.

"Is that…" I trailed off as Rachel parked the car behind theirs about 20 feet away.

The blonde with the long hair turned around and flashed a bright smile and I lost my breathe.


End file.
